Muggelhochzeit
by Silke Riddle
Summary: Arthur Weasley richtet eine etwas eigenwillige Hochzeit aus
1. Trauung mit Hindernissen

„Meine Fliege, wo ist denn meine verdammte Fliege?"

Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Harry seinen besten Freund Ron, der bäuchlings unter das Bett robbte, in der Hoffnung dort den Rest seiner Garderobe zu finden.

„Wieso bist du überhaupt so aufgeregt? Schließlich heiratet deine Schwester und nicht du!"

Hermine war in der Tür aufgetaucht, zog lässig ihren Zauberstab hervor und brachte mit einem Ordnungszauber die Fliege und zwei Manschettenknöpfe zum Vorschein. Ron begutachtete argwöhnisch die zu Tage gekommenen Gegenstände, nicht ganz sicher was er davon halten sollte. Mit einem übertrieben genervten Gesichtsausdruck, aber sehr liebevoll half Hermine ihm die Fliege zu binden und die Knöpfe zu befestigen. Erst jetzt schien ihm ihre Anwesenheit überhaupt bewusst zu werden. „Ähm, entschuldige ich war nur, hm, schön, ja umwerfend siehst du aus – Harry, grins nicht so blöd!"

Hermine lächelte erst Ron und dann Harry an. So wie Ron sich anhörte, klang das Kompliment durchaus ehrlich gemeint. Harry hingegen brummte nur zustimmend, aber nicht sehr überzeugend. Leider konnte sie Harrys Reaktion verstehen. Es war nun mal eine Tatsache, dass ihr bonbonrosa nicht besonders gut stand.

In Wirklichkeit hatte sie Mr. Weasley innerlich dafür verflucht, dass er unbedingt eine Hochzeit im Muggelstil für seine Tochter ausrichten wollte. Unverständlicherweise hatte Ginny ihm freie Hand gelassen. Im Zuge seiner Recherchen war er auf den Brauch der Brautjungfern gestoßen und hatte sie und drei weitere Leidensgenossinnen dazu verdonnert, diese Scheußlichkeit zu tragen, die sich Kleid nannte.

Auf einmal krachte und polterte es laut von draußen. Nach einer kurzen Stille war lautes Stimmengewirr und Wiehern zu hören. Die drei stürzten sofort dem Tumult entgegen. Sprachlos blieben sie stehen.

Fred, George, Bill, Mrs. und Mr. Weasley standen im Kreis, die Zauberstäbe gezückt. In der Mitte rasten zwei schöne und verängstigte Lipizzaner. Immer wenn die Pferde versuchten aus dem Kreis auszubrechen schien sie gegen eine unsichtbare Mauer zu laufen – was nicht gerade half, die Tiere zu beruhigen. Während des ganzen Theaters schimpfte Mrs. Weasley mit ihren Mann: „Was fällt dir ein, nur wegen deinem Muggelwahn, zwei so gefährliche Kreaturen auf die Hochzeit _meiner_ Tochter zu schleppen. Da hätten wir genauso gut zwei Drachen nehmen können. Wie sollen die zwei da die Hochzeitskutsche ziehen? Diese wilden Tiere! Ginny sollte wie alle anderen Zauberer auch in einer Hochzeitssänfte, die von zwei rosa Besen getragen wird, zum Hochzeitsberg fliegen..."

Nach kurzem Zögern übernahmen Hermine, die schon geritten war, zusammen mit Hagrid, der in der Zwischenzeit geholt worden war, die Initiative. Zusammen schafften sie es, die verängstigten Tiere zu beruhigen.

Hagrid verbrachte fast die gesamte Hochzeit bei den Pferden, aus Angst sie könnten sich noch einmal so aufregen.

Hermine ordnete schnell mit einem Zauber die Haare und das Kleid, bevor sie sich zu Ginny aufmachte um ihr in den letzten Minuten vor der Hochzeit Gesellschaft zu leisten. Die anderen, außer Hagrid, der Ginnys Kutsche führen wollte, apparierten schon einmal zum Hochzeitsberg.

Die Hochzeitsberge sind Berge, auf denen die Hochzeitszeremonien der Hexen und Zauberer durchgeführt werden. Von ihnen gibt es mehrere. Sie sind etwas kleiner als der Blocksberg. Deshalb ist es bisher auch gelungen, sie vor den Muggel geheim zu halten. Die Gäste sitzen dort auf Kissen, die ca. 1m über dem Boden schweben, während das Brautpaar über ihnen auf zwei Thronen sitzt, die während dem Hochzeitsritual immer näher zusammenrücken bis sie sich beim Jawort treffen. Diese Zeremonie ist sehr alt, etwas kitschig, und der Traum fast jeder jungen Hexe (wahrscheinlich hatte sich Ginny deshalb in dieser Sache bei ihrem Vater durchgesetzt und nicht in einer Kirche geheiratet). Leider bekommen die Gäste fast immer eine Genickstarre, die aber mit speziellen Zaubertricks aufgehoben werden kann.

Dort oben auf dem Gipfel hatten sich schon die meisten Gäste und der Bräutigam, Draco Malfoy, eingefunden. Draco trug einen schwarzen Frack, Zylinder, schwarze Schuhe und weise Handschuhe. Das war allerdings nicht ganz die Kleidung, die sein Schwiegervater in spe geplant hatte. Draco war entsetzt gewesen als Mr. Weasley versucht hatte, ihm einen Kilt aufzuschwatzen, ein Malfoy im Rock! Zum Glück hatte er mit Harrys Hilfe Ginnys Vater davon überzeugen können, dass nur Schotten diese Tracht trugen und sie für ihn als Engländer nicht in Frage kam.

Die Trauzeugen, zu den Harry und Ron gehörten, sollten sich gleich zu Beginn beim Bräutigam treffen. Sie trugen alle schwarze Anzüge und weiße Hemden mit Fliege. Leider war keinem klar, was von ihnen verlangt werden würde oder ob sie genauso wie die Brautjungfern quasi zur Requisite gehörten. In der Zaubererwelt war eben keine dieser Rollen vorgesehen.

„Hallo Draco! Oh Merlin, dir wird doch nicht gleich schlecht vor Aufregung?", fragte Harry liebenswürdig. Draco ließ nur ein leises Knurren hören, während er, kreidebleich und aufgeregt, von einem Fuß auf den anderen stieg. Crabbe und Goyle, die ebenfalls Trauzeugen waren, warfen Harry einen warnenden Blick zu. Sie konnten die alten Feindseligkeiten nicht vergessen und misstrauten den ehemaligen Gryffindors noch immer.

„Schon gut, ihr zwei. Wisst ihr eigentlich was wir hier machen sollen?", fragte Harry beschwichtigend.

Crabbe, der Draco versprochen hatte keinen Streit anzufangen, sah fragend in die Runde. „Ich dachte du wüsstest es! Schließlich bist du bei den Muggel aufgewachsen, wir stammen doch alle von Zauberern ab."

„Schon, aber die Dursleys haben mich nie auf eine Hochzeit mitgenommen und das, was ich im Fernsehen gesehen habe, war ganz anders als das hier", erwiderte Harry. Goyle stöhnte nur. „Aber hinsetzten müssen wir uns doch hoffentlich nicht?"

Ihm schien nicht ganz wohl zu sein. Das war darauf zurückzuführen, dass er extra vor der Hochzeit ein Fitnesstraining absolviert hatte (sein spezielles Training besteht nur zu einem Prozent aus Sport, und zu 99 Prozent aus tollen Mittelchen, die viel wirksamer als Anabolika sind). Leider hatte er sich erst nach dem Kauf des Anzuges für die zusätzlichen Muskeln entschieden, jetzt kniffen Hose und Jackett ungemein und drohten jeden Moment zu platzen.

Ron, der sich begeistert umgesehen hatte, wies aufgeregt auf die Gäste. „Wow, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr in der Muggelwelt so was anhabt. Harry, wieso hast du mir nicht davon erzählt?"

Harry, Draco, Crabbe und Goyle begutachteten zweifelnd die Gäste und das was diese unter Muggelkleidung verstanden. Da vermischten sich Farben und Stiele. Professor McGonagall beispielsweise, trug ein kariertes Kleid mit Spitzenkragen, das einer alten Jungfer aller Ehre gemacht hätte. Professor Snape, der mit frischgebackener Gattin anwesend war, trug bayrische Lederhosen. Seine Frau ein rotes Dirndl mit weißer Schürze.

Snapes Frau war eine Hexe aus Deutschland und er war in seiner Verliebtheit zu sehr vielen Opfern bereit. Allerdings hatte er trotzdem gezaubert, denn seine gesamte Tracht war nicht braun wie im Original, sondern schwarz von den Kniestrümpfen aufwärts bis zum Gamsbart.

Mr. Weasley trug seinen Kilt und seine Frau ein blaues Kleid, das erschreckend einem etwas schönerem Nachthemd aus Großmutters Zeiten ähnelte.

Aber ein echtes Erscheinungsbild gaben Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy ab, die sich bis zuletzt gegen eine Muggelhochzeit gewehrt hatten. Dracos Vater war wie ein englischer Lord gekleidet und viel damit nicht weiter auf. Das einzige Problem war, dass er nach einem Zug an seiner neu erstandenen Pfeife, einen halben Erstickungsanfall bekam. Seine Frau steckte in einem türkisfarbenen knielangem Cocktailkleid, das hauptsächlich aus Tüll, Bergen von Tüll, zu bestehen schien. Natürlich war sie noch mit passenden Schühchen und Täschchen ausgestattet. Malfoy Seniors waren über die Hochzeitspläne ihres Sohnes selbstverständlich entsetzt gewesen, hatten sich dann aber damit abgefunden. Nicht zuletzt, weil die Weasley Familie sozusagen Karriere gemacht hatte. Ginny war gerade zur Richterin ernannt worden, Ron hatte es zu einem gefragten Quidditch Nationalspieler geschafft und das wichtigste: Percy war mittlerweile Zaubereiminister. Dies verkörperte Percy nun auch glaubhaft in einem rosa John Travolta Anzug.

Draco nahm auf seinem Thron Platz. Die Trauzeugen beschlossen nach kurzer Überlegung sich unter ihm auf die Kissen zu setzen. Das Knirschen, das von Goyles Anzug zu kommen schien, wurde dezent überhört. Als endlich alle Platz genommen hatten, kam die Hochzeitskutsche mit den mittlerweile nicht mehr wilden Lipizzanern. Zuerst stiegen die Brautjungfern aus und stolzierten elegant in Richtung Thron, dann kam die strahlende Ginny. Sie schritt in einem schlichten weißen mit Perlen besetztem Brautkleid, die roten Haare hochgesteckt und einem feinem Schleier vor dem Gesicht, zu den Brautjungfern. Dort bestieg sie einen Besen, schwebte elegant empor und lies sich in ihren Thron plumpsen.

Professor Dumbledore führte die Trauung durch und zu Ginnys Entzücken wurde sogar der Teil mit den Ringen in die Zeremonie mit eingebaut. Es war alles in allem sehr stimmungsvoll.

Die Gäste starrten wie gebannt zu dem frisch gebackenen Brautpaar hinauf. Doch der Grund dieser ungewohnt uneingeschränkten Aufmerksamkeit lies sich auf die doch eintretende gefürchtete Genicksperre zurückführe, die alle Anwesenden, abgesehen von dem Brautpaar, Dumbledore und den Zwillingen Fred und George, befallen hatte.

Zum Glück erbarmte sich Dumbledore am Ende seiner Rede und befreite alle Gäste (für sie war es nämlich schwierig, sich selbst mit starrem Hals und zugeschnürter Kehle zu helfen). In dieser Situation fiel es auch nicht auf, dass George und Fred, die am Rand saßen, für ca. 10 Minuten abwesend waren.


	2. Party!

Nach der Trauung verschwanden die Kissen und Throne. An ihrer Stelle bauten sich Tische und Stühle auf. Noch während dieses Vorgangs fing es an, über alle Anwesenden blanken Reis zu regnen. Die meisten der Hexen und Zauberer versuchten unter irgendwelchen Gegenständen Schutz zu finden, da die harten Reiskörner, die aus weiter Entfernung auf sich herabprasselten, nicht gerade angenehm wahren.

Mr. Weasley war enttäuscht über die Wirkung seiner Inszenierung und überlegte fieberhaft, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte, denn schließlich funktioniert es bei den Muggel doch auch.

Plötzlich traf ihn die Erleuchtung. Ja, es konnte gar nicht anders sein. Er schwang kurz seinen Zauberstab und herab rieselte schöner, klebriger, weißer, weichgekochter Reis.

„Oh, ah, ist das schön das muss ich mir merken. Manchmal haben sogar Muggel schöne Bräuche!"

Percy schien schier begeistert von dem Reisregen zu sein, was seinen Vater ungeheuer freute und vielleicht der erste Schritt einer Annäherung der Beiden bedeutete (Mr. Weasley konnte seinem Sohn noch immer nicht verzeihen, dass er damals zu Fudge gehalten hatte).

Hermine, Ron und Harry konnten über die weiße Pracht nur staunen.

„Hoffentlich hört dieser Regen noch vor dem Festessen auf. Ich glaube nicht, dass Reis in Drachenwein und dem ganzen anderem Essen schmeckt", flüsterte Hermine halb lachend halb ernst.

Ron sah seine Freundin vergnügt an. „Du machst dir ja nur Sorgen um den Wein, du Schnapsdrossel."

Hermine schnaubte gespielt verächtlich.

„Schon gut", versuchte Harry zu beruhigen. „Ich mache mir nur Sorgen, dass wir während dem Essen abgeschossen werden. Seht ihr die Kinder da? Die bauen Schnee-äh-Reisbälle."

Jetzt beäugten auch Ron und Hermine die Kinder.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die sich das trauen. Nicht mit den Elter oder Großeltern." Ron weiß mit dem Kopf in die Richtung der Malfoys und seiner Mutter. „Außerdem, wenn die sich gegenseitig bewerfen, dann sind sie beschäftigt und stören nicht", fügte er noch grinsend hinzu.

„Ron!", seufzte Hermine leicht resigniert, während er nicht zu wissen schien, was falsch an seinen Worten sein sollte.

Mit dem Auftauchen des Hochzeitsmenüs hörte der Reisregen tatsächlich auf, denn selbst Mr. Weasley sah ein, dass Reiskörner Drachenwein nicht gerade veredelten. Alle Gäste nahmen an der Tafel Platz.

An der Spitze dinierte natürlich das glücklich strahlende Brautpaar, danach kamen ihre Eltern, Tauzeugen und Brautjungfern, Verwandte und Freunde. Dracos Eltern saßen Mr. und Mrs. Weasley direkt gegenüber und man merkte, wie schwer es ihnen fiel, ein Gespräch miteinander zu beginnen.

„Das ist ja wirklich eine ausgefallene und phantasievolle Hochzeit", begann Mrs. Malfoy schließlich zaghaft das Gespräch. Mr. Weasley der ihre Worte als Kompliment auffasste strahlte sie an.

„Ja, nicht? Das sind alles alte Muggeltraditionen. Ich habe wirklich lange recherchiert. Hermine, Harry und Mrs. Snape haben mir wertvolle Tipps dazu gegeben. Ja, ja und sogar George und Fred helfen mir dabei, aber erst später." Bei den letzten Worten zwinkerte er ihr zu.

Dies gefiel nun Mr. Malfoy überhaupt nicht. Erst wurde seinem Sohn diese Art von Hochzeit aufgezwungen (eine Hochzeit wie ein Muggel, also wirklich!) und dann erdreistete sich dieser arme Schlucker seiner Frau zuzuzwinkern. Mit rotem Gesicht und übertrieben höflicher Stimme fragte er:

„Nun ja, sie müssen ja sehr viel Zeit in die Hochzeit gesteckt haben. Bewundernswert! Wie sieht es sonst bei ihnen aus? Sind sie denn befördert worden?"

„Nein" Artur Weasley verkrampfte sich leicht.

Mr. Malfoy fuhr fort: „Ich dacht nur, dies alles hier muss ja Unmengen gekostet haben. Schon alleine die Ringe und diese komischen Wesen – wie heißen die gleich, Pferde? Ich meine, es wäre ja nicht angebracht, wenn unsere Kinder für solche Dinge aufkommen müssten." (Nicht, dass eine echte Zaubererhochzeit billiger gekommen wäre.)

„Natürlich wäre das nicht richtig", meldete sich Mrs. Weasley ärgerlich zu Wort. „Aber lassen sie uns an so einem Tag nicht über solche Dinge reden. Was ist mit ihnen? Was macht ihre Arbeit im Moment?"

„Ähm, danke es läuft im Moment sehr gut. Lucius wird wahrscheinlich bald befördert."

Zur allgemeinen Überraschung antwortete Mrs. Malfoy nachdem sie ihren Mann mit einem Blick zum Schweigen gebracht hatte.

Die Weasleys stellten überrast fest, dass irgendetwas in der Familie vorgefallen sein musste. Zu einen sträuben sie sich nicht gegen Dracos Brautwahl und dann schien es, als hätte sie zu Hause das Regime übernommen, was eigentlich undenkbar war. Vielleicht hatte dies auch mit Ginnys und Dracos Liebesgeschichte zu tun. Damals war Ginny noch Anwältin gewesen und ihr wurde Dracos Fall zugewiesen.

Es war schon nach dem Krieg und Draco wurde beschuldigt ein Todesser gewesen zu sein. Sie war nicht begeistert gewesen, den verhassten Slytherin verteidigen zu müssen, doch nach und nach verliebten sich die beiden ineinander.

Auf beiden Seiten waren Freunde und Verwandte gegen diese Verbeindung gewesen. Doch zum Glück stellte sich heraus, dass Draco wirklich unschuldig war. Er schien auch eine kleine Wesensänderung durchgemacht zu haben, denn auf einmal beschrieb ihn Mrs. Weasley als: _„So ein lieber Junge"_.

Ron, Fred, George und Harry mochten ihn trotzdem noch nicht. Doch alle versuchten Ginny zuliebe miteinander auszukommen, was auch Draco einige Überwindung kostete.

O

Nach dem Essen sollte der Brautstrauß geworfen werden. Also mussten sich alle alleinstehenden Frauen hinter der Braut versammeln. Die muggelstämmigen Mädchen wahren erst einmal 10 Minuten damit beschäftigt, den Frauen aus Zaubererfamilien zu erklären, was es damit auf sich hatte. Als es auch die Letzte begriffen hatte, machten sich alle bereit und starrten aufgeregt zur Braut, die ihnen kokett den Rücken zudrehte. Endlich segelte der Strauß durch die Luft fast gleichzeitig zogen die Hexen ihre Zauberstäbe und versuchten durch Fangzauber, Magnetzauber oder was ihnen sonst noch so einfiel, die Blumen zu ergattern.

Diese schwebten in der Luft da sie sich, von den verschiedenen Zaubern in alle Richtungen angezogen, nicht von der Stelle bewegen konnten.

Snape sah verblüfft zu und bemerkte flüsternd zu seiner Frau, die auch Lehrerin war: „In der Schule solltest du zumindest den Mädchen so das Duellieren beibringen, ich habe noch nie gesehen, dass einige von denen jemals so schnell beim Zaubern gewesen währen."

Professor McGonagall, die sich in der Schar Hexen eher am Rand gehalten hatte, schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf, zog ihren Zauberstab und zeigte damit direkt auf ihren Arm, der sofort zu wachsen begann.

Verblüfft verfolgten alle Anwesenden wie sich der Arm in die Luft schwang und mit einem gezielten Griff den Brautstrauß schnappte, um sich dann wieder auf Normalgröße zusammenzuziehen.

Erst herrschte erstaunte Stille, dann brach tosender Beifall aus, in den langsam auch die anderen unverheirateten Hexen einstimmten.

Professor McGonagall kommentierte lächelnd: „Die Blumen wären da oben durch die ganzen Zauber doch nur zerrissen worden. Wäre doch schade gewesen."

Trotzdem gab es noch den ganzen Abend Spekulationen darüber, wer nun ihr Zukünftiger sein könnte, auch wenn kein befriedigendes Ergebnis erzielt wurde, nur viel Gelächter.

Der Einführungswalzer des Brautpaares war sehr romantisch und stimmungsvoll, auch wenn sich Ginny im Nachhinein nicht mehr sicher war, wie oft ihr Draco auf die Füße getreten war. (Ein Malfoy konnte zwar alles, nur alle anderen Zauberer hatten Probleme, sich an seinen hervorragenden Tanzstiel zu gewöhnen.)

Darauf folgten die anderen Paare, wobei Ron und Hermine eine beeindruckende Performance hinlegten.

Sie hatten in ihren letzten beiden Unlauben Herms Eltern besucht und in einer Muggeltanzschule Unterricht genommen. Allerdings hatten sich Hermines alte Muggelfreunde und -bekannten sehr gewundert, was sie sich für einen Freak geangelt hatte, der schon über einen einfachen Staubsauger in helle Begeisterung geraten konnte. Aber vielleicht war das für die tägliche Hilfe im Haushalt sehr praktisch und wer konnte schon wissen , was für Qualitäten er noch verbarg.

Punkt 16 Uhr wurde die prachtvolle, fünfstöckige Torte gebracht. Sie hatte haargenau den gleichen rosa Farbton wie die Kleider der Brautjungfern und war mit weißen Sahneherzchen übersäht. Auf ihrer Spitze thronte eine exakte Marzipannachbildung des Brautpaares, die wirklich anfing zu tanzen (es wurde sogar gemunkelt, dass die Puppen den Walzer um Längen besser beherrschten als das Brautpaar).

Feierlich und stolz überreichte Mr. Weasley dem jungen Paar ein großes Messer um die Torte anzuschneiden. Zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden stürzte sich, jedes Mal, wenn Draco oder Ginny zu einem Schnitt ansetzten, eine ihrer Nachbildungen dazwischen und schrie fürchterlich. Als Ginny den kleinen Draco noch versehentlich mit der Spitze des Messers antippte fing dieser an fürchterlich zu bluten. Ginny und Draco in groß, konnten sich nach der ersten Schrecksekunde vor Lachen kaum noch halten.

Ginny, die einen Finger auf die blutige Stelle gelegt hatte um zu sehen, ob sie noch genießbar war, stellte lächelnd fest: „Mhhhmmm, Draco du bist ja richtig lecker, hätte ich gar nicht gedacht, dass dein Blut nach Himbeersirup schmeckt."

Lediglich Mr. Weasley war entrüstet und hielt nach seinen beiden Zwillingen Ausschau, die sich schon wohlweißlich aus seiner Reichweite verzogen hatten und jetzt am Rand dem Geschehen mit Unschuldsminen folgten.

Leider bemerkten die beiden Mrs. Weasley zu spät, die sich hinter ihnen aufgebaut hatte. Zum unverdienten Glück der beiden entschied sie sich dafür, ihre Schimpforgie auf später zu verschieben. Jetzt begnügte sie sich lediglich damit, einen neuen Beschwörungszauber auszuprobieren, der die Zwillinge dazu zwingen sollte, die Hochzeit nicht unangenehm zu stören.

Trotz der vielen gegensätzlichen Gäste ging das Fest sehr friedlich und in ausgelassener Stimmung weiter. Außerdem verhielten sich die Zwillinge erstaunlich brav.

Percy fragte sich schon ernsthaft, ob er einen Heiler für sie holen sollte. Andererseits war es seiner Meinung nach umso besser, je länger dieser Zustand anhielt, auch wenn andere enttäuscht darüber zu sein schienen.

Schließlich widmeten sich die Gäste doch noch der Torte. Professor Snape, dessen heimlich Liebe Marzipan war, hatte sogar eine der Figuren ergattert. Nun saß er entspannt und gut gelaunt auf seinem Platz und verzehrte mit sichtlichem Genuss die zappelnde Ginny. Neben ihm lümmelte ein genauso strahlender Ron (abgesehen von ein paar giftigen Blicken in Snapes Richtung, wie konnte dieser nur mit solcher Begeisterung seine Schwester aufessen!) und lies sich seinen Marzipan Draco auf der Zunge zergehen.


	3. Brautentführung

Die Feier war im vollen Gange und Ginny tanzte gerade mit ihrem Bruder George, als dieser sie an den Rand der Tanzfläche bugsierte und feierlich erklärte: „Dies ist nun eine Brautentführung. Du wirst jetzt mit uns mitkommen und dein edler Gemahl muss dich retten."

Daraufhin setzte er sie vor sich auf seinen Besen und düste davon. Fred, Harry, Hermine und Ron folgten.

Mr. Weasley übernahm die Aufgabe dem verdutzten Bräutigam zu erklären, was er nun zu tun hatte.

O

Draco machte sich auch augenblicklich auf die Suche, begleitet von Crabbe und Goyle. Noch während des Starts überlegte Draco fieberhaft, wohin Ginny von ihren Brüdern wohl verschleppt worden sein könnte. Etwas Gemeines würde es hoffentlich nicht sein - außer Mrs. Weasleys Zauberspruch wirkte nicht. Allerdings war sie eine sehr gute Hexe, und so hatte er Grund zu Hoffnung.

O

Fred und George fingen an zu maulen. „Oh Mann, ich bin echt froh, dass wir überhaupt weggekommen sind, wieso muss uns Mum immer den Spaß verderben?" „Ja, und den Gästen hat unser Gag wirklich Spaß gemacht. Zum Glück müssen wir jetzt nichts mehr machten, nur noch mit dir feiern Ginnylein"

Ginny sah ihre Brüder zweifelnd an. „Der Zauberspruch hat nicht zufällig euren Charakter verändert, oder?"

George grinste. „Das währe ja noch schöner. Nee, Mum war zwar fies, aber zum Glück haben wir das hier schon längst vorbereitet und müssen nichts mehr tun." Ginny schüttelte kichernd den Kopf. „Aber ihr müsst mir versprechen, dass ihr nicht zu gemein zu Draco seid. Nur vielleicht ein bisschen, ja?"

„Oh Mann, Hermine versprich mir, dass du zu mir nie so gemein sein wirst und mich vor denen da beschützt", flüstert Ron seiner Freundin zu. Natürlich blieb das nicht ungehört.

„Wie wollt ihr beide auch heiraten?", fragten Fred und George entsetzt. Das ging nicht, dass ihre jüngeren Geschwister früher heirateten als sie selbst. Hermine sah verlegen in die Runde. „Darüber haben wir ehrlicherweise noch gar nicht gesprochen. Aber sind wir nicht bald da? Das da vorne müsste es doch sein."

Verblüfft über den plötzlichen Themenwechsel wandten sich alle in die angegebene Richtung und setzten zur Landung an.

„Was zum Merlin wollt ihr den hier?", fragte Ginny verblüfft.

Sie waren im Verbotenen Wald auf einer kleinen Lichtung gelandet. Um sie herum knackte es und irgendwo heulte ein Wehrwolf, aber von einem Fest oder etwas Ähnlichem war keine Spur zu sehen.

Fred grinste. „Freust du dich über unsere Überraschung? Wenn nicht, würde ich an deiner Stelle hoffen, dass dein Herr Gemahl bald auftaucht. Wir gehen dann mal."

Hermine ergriff schnell das Wort, um die entsetzt blickende Ginny zu beruhigen. „Natürlich feiern wir nicht hier und alleine lassen wir dich auch nicht. Siehst du den Schwimmreifen in der Mitte der Lichtung? Das ist unser Portschlüssel, damit kommen wir genau an unser Ziel."

Wenige Minuten später wahren alle fünf von der Lichtung verschwunden.

O

Erstaunt blickte sich die Braut um, hier war sie doch schon einmal gewesen. Ihr Verdacht wurde bestätigt als ein Hund, eine Ente und eine Maus in menschlicher Größe vorbeischlenderten.

„Klasse! Sind wir etwas im Disney Land?", rief sie begeistert. „Draco wird sterben, wenn er hier herkommt".

„Na ja, immerhin kann er dir dadurch seine wahre Liebe beweisen", warf Harry trocken ein.

Im Märchenschloss betraten sie einen großen Saal. Dort hatten sich mittlerweile auch ein paar der anderen Gäste eingefunden und tranken schon fröhlich Wein, Sekt, Cola und Saft aus bunten Micky Maus Bechern. Wobei sich nicht alle Anwesenden an die Muggelgetränke heranwagten und lieber abstinent blieben.

O

Draco hatte derweil die Richtung von Hogwarts eingeschlagen. Das war der einzige Ort, der die Entführer und ihn verband.

Andererseits konnte das Versteck auch nur mit Ginny und ihm zutun haben, wer wusste das denn schon?

Also würde als nächstes das Gerichtsgebäude an die Reihe kommen, oder Askaban?

Nein, das würden sie doch nicht wagen.

Noch während er seinen Gedanken nachhing erreichten sie Hogwarts. Sie stürzten an verdutzt blickenden Schülern vorbei in die große Halle, doch die war leer.

„Hm, verdammt, hier sind sie nicht. Oder sollen wir halb Hogwarts auf den Kopf stellen?" Draco wand sich schicksalsergeben dem Ausgang zu, noch nicht ganz entschlossen, wo er als nächstes suchen sollte. „Und ihr wisst ganz sicher nichts, Crabbe, Goyle?"

Ein Blick in ihre Gesichter überzeugte ihn, dass sie genauso ahnungslos wie er waren.

Sie hatten die Einganshalle schon halb durchquert, als ein sehr aufgeregter und schrecklich zorniger Mr. Filch auf sie zukam.

„Was haben sie hier zu suchen. Sie sind keine kleinen stinkenden Schülerkröten von hier oder haben irgend eine andere Daseinsberechtigung! Nicht genug, dass ich ihre Anwesendheit lange genug ertragen musste. Sie werden mich jetzt augenblicklich in meine neue Folterkammer, äh Büro begleiten!"

Daraufhin trieb er den frisch gebackenen Bräutigam vor sich her. Draco wusste nicht ganz was ihm geschah.

Machte der alte Filch Scherze?

Nein, der nie!

Aber eine Folterkammer in Hogwarts? Immerhin war Dumbledore der Direktor und würde so etwas nicht erlauben. Außerdem war er doch so etwas wie ein Gast hier, auch wenn er zugegebenermaßen nicht eingeladen worden war. Doch Filch war schon an seinem Ziel angelangt. Draco wappnete sich.

„Mr. Filch was wollen sie von uns? Für solche Kindereien haben wir im Moment keine Zeit, wir sind auf wichtiger Mission. Ich schlage vor, dass wir unsere Unteeredung auf ein anderes Mal verschieben oder ganz absagen."

RATSCH kam es laut aus Goyles Richtung. Er hatte sich während Dracos Worten malerisch neben ihm aufgebaut. Leider hatte das sein Anzug endgültig nicht mehr mitgemacht. Jetzt hatte er damit zutun, die geplatzte Hose - oder das was davon übrig war- an ihrem Platz zu halten.

Mr. Filch funkelte die drei schadenfroh an. „Sie werden jetzt eintreten!"

Und wieder folgten sie Filch überrumpelt.

Der Raum war schummrig beleuchtet und alle möglichen seltsamen Geräten hingen an den Wänden oder lagen in einem riesigem Regal.

War das da ein eingelegter Menschenkopf?

Die drei wollten das gar nicht wissen.

Draco zog instinktiv seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn schützend vor sich. „Sie sind verrückt, absolut durchgeknallt."

„Was wollen sie von uns?", fragte Crabbe zaghaft. Doch Filch beachtete ihn nicht weiter.

Durch ein kleines Abflussgitter im Boden schien ein klägliches Wimmern zu dringen, von dem Gestank gar nicht erst zu sprechen.

„So, so, Sie meinen, dass Ihnen hier ihre Zauberkraft heraushilft," wandte sich der Hausmeister an Draco. „Das hat der da unten auch gedacht."

Irre lachend drehte Filch sich um.

Der Gestank war mittlerweile so bestialisch, dass die drei Freunde kaum noch denken konnten. Benommen sahen sie zu, wie das Abflussgitter aufglitt und langsam stiegen sie in den dunklen Abflussschacht. Unten angekommen, hörte das Wimmern auf und statt des Gestanks breitete sich ein süßlich duftender Feilchengeruch aus.

Innerhalb einer Sekunde waren die Draco und Co. aus der Trance erwacht und sahen sich erschreckt und angewidert um. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dieser Hausmeister würde fliegen sobald er, Draco Malfoy, sich hier befreit hatte.

Crabbe und Goyle waren allerdings schon längst in Panik geraten, was auch verständlich war, wenn man bedenkt das ihr Gefängnis einem Massengrab glich. Rechts und links an den Wänden lagen in Abständen von etwa einem Meter Skelette verstreut.

„Kommt Jungs, irgendwo muss es hier ja rausgehen, schließlich will ich meine Hochzeitsnacht nicht verpassen," befahl Draco scheinbar gelassen. Zum Glück fielen seine zitternden Knie in der Dunkelheit nicht auf.

Kaum war Bewegung in die Gruppe gekommen dröhnten laut Fanfaren durch den Tunnel. Die drei warfen sich synchron zu Boden und lugten erschreckt durch ihre Finger als Musik einsetzte.

Ein Skelettpärchen war vom Boden aufgestanden und fing grazil an zu tanzen. Langsam kamen immer mehr Skelette hinzu und bewegten sich gefühlvoll zu der Musik. Draco, Crabbe und Goyle standen buchstäblich die Münder offen. Sie wagten nicht, sich zu bewegen und sahen fassungslos der Darbietung zu.

Schließlich trat ein Skelett vor. Es schien weiblich zu sein (soweit man das bei einem Knochengerüst beurteilen konnte), denn es hatte lange rote Haare, das Gebiss war mit rotem Lippenstift umrandet und sie hatte angeklebte Wimpern an den leeren Augenhöhlen. Allerdings sah sie wütend aus, ballte ihre Faust und fing mit einer Stimme die erschreckend Ginnys ähnelte an zu singen:

„_Hang down your head, Dray Malfoy,_

_Hang down your head and cry,_

_Hang down your head, Dray Malfoy,_

_Poor boy, youre bound to die._

_I met her on the mountain_

_And there took her life, _

_I met her on the mountain _

_And stabbed her with my knife_

_Hang down your head Dray Malfoy…_

_This time come tomorrow,_

_Reckon where I´ll be?_

_If it hadná been for Grayson_

_I´d been in Tennessee._

_Hang down your head Dray Malfoy…_

_This time come tomorrow,_

_Reckon where I´ll be?_

_In some Lonesome valley,_

_Hangin' from a white oak tree._

_Hang down your head Dray Malfoy…"_

Draco wahr mehr als wütend. Das würde er ihnen heimzahlen. Wie konnten sie es wagen, Ginny und besonders ihn so würdelos darzustellen. So wütend wie er war, hatte er schon fast wieder Mitleid mit seinen zukünftigen Opfern.

Doch viel Zeit sich etwas passendes auszudenken hatte er nicht, da die Show schon weiterging. Wie aus dem nichts waren ein Dutzend Knochenmädchen aufgetaucht, alle mit rosa Schleifchen um den Kopf, und fingen an fürchterlich zu kreischen. Aus dem Boden wuchs eine große (so groß wie es eben in einem Abflusstunnel geht) Bühne. Zwei, diesmal männliche Skelette, hatten auf der Bühne Stellung bezogen, worauf die Mädchen noch lauter kreischten. Den drei Zuschauern platzte beinahe das Trommelfell. Zum Glück schien die Lautstärke genau so berechnet worden zu sein, das ein menschliches Ohr sie gerade noch aushalten konnte. Das größere der Skelette, mit schwarzen Strubbelhaaren, grünen Glasaugen und Tätowierungen auf sämtlichen Knochen, schnipste mit den Fingern. Die Musik setzte ein, die Mädchen wurden ein bisschen ruhiger und er fing an zu singen:

„_Me with the floorshow _

_Kicking with your torso _

_Boys getting high_

_And the girls even more so_

_Wave your hands if your not with the man_

_Can I kick it?_

_(Yes you can) _

_I got_

_(Funk)_

_You got _

_(Soul) _

_We got the gift_

_Gonna stick it in the goal_

_It's time to move your body"_

Robbie Williams – Rock DJ

Bildete sich Draco das nur ein, oder erinnerten ihn die beiden Gestalte da oben auf absurde Art an Ron und Harry?

Dem anderen Skelett, mit einer roten Haartolle auf dem Kopf, schien der Einsatz von „Harrys" Skelett allerdings nicht zu gefallen. Es schnipste seinerseits mit den Fingern und statt des vorigem Liedes setzte neue, langsame Musik ein. Der Rotschopf griff nach seinem Mikrofon und fing an mit dunkler Stimme zu singen:

"_Wise men say _

_only fools rush in, _

_but I can't help _

_falling in love with you. _

_Shall I stay? _

_Would it be a sin, _

_if I can't help _

_falling in love with you."_

Elvis – Can't help falling in Love

Draco mochte diese Art von Musik, auch wenn er sich noch nie zuvor gehört hatte. Störend war nur, dass als das Skelett mit den Hüftknochen schwang, wieder ein fürchterliches Gekreische anfing. In den nächsten fünf Minuten wechselten sich die beiden Sänger immer wieder mitten in ihrer Darbietung ab. Es war ein lustiger Wettstreit und alles Gruselige war spätestens jetzt zunichte gemacht.

Als nächstes lehnte sich ein blondes Skelett an einen Laternenpfahl. Woher war der den jetzt schon wieder aufgetaucht? Er hatte einen Zylinder auf dem Kopf und blickte gedankenverloren auf die rote Rose in seiner Hand. Mit Dracos ungewöhnlich heller Stimme fing er an zu singen:

„_Every night in my dreams _

_I see you, I feel you _

_That is how I know you go on_

_First across the distance _

_And spaces between us _

_You have come to show you _

_Go on_

_Near, far , wherever you are I believe _

_That the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart _

_Will go on and on_

_Love can touch us one time _

_And last for a lifetime _

_And never let go _

_Till we're on_

_Love was when I Loved you _

_One true time _

_I hold to _

_In my life _

_We'll always go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are I believe _

_That the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on_

_There is some love _

_That will not go away_

_You're here, there's nothing I fear and I know _

_That my heart will go on _

_We'll stay forever this way _

_You are safe in my heart _

_And my heart _

_Will go on and on"_

Celine Dion – My heart will go on

Crabbe und Goyle gaben sich ehrlich Mühe nicht laut zu lachen, aber Draco nahm ihnen das übergroße Grinsen auf ihren Gesichtern trotzdem übel. Dennoch wollte er kein Spielverderber sein und wenn er ehrlich war, war das hier doch ein klein wenig lustig. Immerhin saß er am Tag seiner Hochzeit hier im Abflussschacht und sah Skeletten beim Tanzen zu, echt komische Ironie.

Zu guter Letzt stöckelte die Skelettginny auf den echten Bräutigam zu und reichte ihm einen Brief. Draco riss ihn auf und konnte es kaum glauben, da war doch tatsächlich ein Hinweis auf seine wahre Braut. Er las ihn laut seinen Begleitern vor:

„_Sehr geehrter Herr Bräutigam Draco Malfoy, _

_wie du siehst, sind wir doch so frei und überaus großzügig, dir einen Hinweis auf deine Frau Gemahlin zu geben. Also mach dich sobald du dies hier gelesen hast auf den Weg zu ihr, denn im Moment bist du am absolut falschen Ort. Und wenn du noch länger wartest wird sie aussehen wie diese andere Ginny, weil sie sich so nach dir verzehrt. Nebenbei werden dich dann ihre Familie und Freunde auch hassen. Also fliege an Hagrids Hütte vorbei in den Verbotenen Wald, nach ca. einer Viertelstunde wirst du auf eine Lichtung gelangen und von dort aus direkt zu ihr."_

„Hä, was wollen die denn im Verbotenen Wald?"

Langsam schien Draco die Nerven zu verlieren, sein Gesicht war selbst für ihn unnatürlich weiß. Doch mit bewundernswerter Selbstdisziplin (oder war es doch der Ekel vor diesem Loch?) kletterte er in Windesteile aus dem Abflussschacht, schwang sich auf seinen Besen und brauste durch das Schloss davon.

Erschreckte Schüler sprangen ihm aus dem Weg und einen rempelte er so stark an, dass er sich fünf Meter weiter auf dem Boden wiederfand. Crabbe und Goyle versuchten ihm zu folgen, blieben aber ein wenig zurück, da sie Mühe hatten, sich die erbosten Schüler vom Leib zu halten.

Als die beiden endlich die Lichtung erreichten, hatte Draco sich schon umgesehen.

„Na da seit ihr ja endlich. Wo wart ihr denn so lange?" Er schaute fragend in die Runde.

Doch die Antwort wartete er gar nicht erst ab. Grinsend zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und schwubdiewub lies er die angezauberten Schweinerüssel verschwinden. Bloß bei der Gesichtsfarbe war er sich nicht so ganz sicher, ob das noch Überreste der Schweinehaut waren oder ob die beiden vor Wut so rosa angelaufen wahren.

„Wer hat das den gemacht?" fragte Draco neugierig.

„Schüler", nuschelte Crabbe

„Hä?"

„VERDAMMTE SCHÜLER, SO EINE KLEINE SCHLANGE, DEREN VERDAMTEN WURM VON FREUND DU UMGEFLOGEN HAST"

„Oh, ist ja schon gut. Ihr wurdet also von einem kleinen Mädchen verzaubert", Draco lachte lauf auf. „Und welchen schönen Fluch habt ihr ihr dann auf den Hals gejagt?"

Die beiden sahen sich verlegen an und es setzte betretenes Schweigen ein. Draco musterte seine Trauzeugen abschätzig. Was waren seine Freunde doch für Schlappschwänze.

Schließlich brach Crabbe das Schweigen. „Na ja, schließlich waren die viel mehr als wir und da hätten wir schon ein bisschen Zeit gebraucht und schließlich wollten wir dir ja so schnell wie möglich folgen."

„Ein bisschen Zeit? Ich hoffe für euch, dass die Schüler schon in der 7. Klasse waren, sonst gibt es keine Entschuldigung."

„Na ja, da könnte schon ein Siebtklässler dabei gewesen sein. Außerdem sind wir ja auch schon Ewigkeiten aus der Schule draußen und wer merkt sich denn schon die ganzen Zaubersprüche von damals?"

Draco gab es auf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe, Ginny zu finden. Crabbe und Goyle hatten sich mittlerweile ebenfalls umgesehen und verwundert festgestellt, dass die Entführte nirgends zu sehen war.

Um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen marschierte Draco auf die Mitte der Lichtung zu. Dort im hohen Gras lag irgendetwas Buntes, das musste er vorhin ganz übersehen haben. Als er näher herankam, erspähte er einen komischen Kunststoffring in schrillen Farben und komischen Figuren darauf – aus der Muggelwelt, wenn er das richtig erkannte. Seine beiden Freunde betrachteten den Schwimmreifen argwöhnisch. Immerhin konnte man ja nicht wissen, was dieses Ding alles konnte, vielleicht war es eine gefährliche Waffe? Im Verbotenen Wald gab es schließlich alle möglichen Gefahren, das war allgemein bekannt. Todesmutig tippte Goyle mit einem Finger an den Reifen und siehe da, auf einmal war er spurlos verschwunden.

Crabbe war schon zehn Meter weit gerannt, als Malfoy ihn zurückrief. Ihm war aufgegangen, was es mit diesem bunten Etwas auf sich hatte. Und nach ein Paar Minuten Überzeugungsarbeit glaubte auch Crabbe ihm, dass es sich hierbei nur um einen Portschlüssel handeln konnte.

O

Draco fand sich in einem großen Saal wieder. Er brauchte etwas, bis er seine Umgebung realisiert hatte. Gab es so etwas denn überhaupt? Einen Raum, der hauptsächlich in Rosa- und Goldtönen gehalten war?

Und was war das?

Menschengroße Gestalten, die als Mäuse und was sonst noch alles verkleidet waren. Immerhin kam ein hübsches schwarzhaariges Mädchen auf ihn zu und führe ihn durch dieses schreckliche Schloss. Allerdings fand Draco es schon etwas eigenartig, dass seine Führerin ständig von von sieben Männlein umringt war.

Von weitem drang schon Gelächter auf sie zu. Kurze Zeit später betraten die elf einen großen Saal, den Draco genauso scheußlich fand, wie alles, was er bisher vom Schloss gesehen hatten. Draco erspähte Ginny sofort und steuerte geradewegs auf sie zu. Die umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Oh endlich bist du da, ich hatte schon Angst, dass du uns gar nicht mehr findest", seufzte sie.

Draco, der sich eindeutig unterschätzt fühlte, entgegnete eine Spur zu trocken: „Ginnylein, ich würde dich doch immer finden. Da brauchst du dir echt keine Sorgen zu machen."

Die Gäste waren mittlerweile auch fast vollzählig eingetroffen und stießen, jeder mit einem Glas Sekt bewaffnet, auf die frisch Vermählten an. Als Nächstes war wieder einmal Tanzen angesagt, nur dass es sich diesmal um Square Dance handelte und die Hexen und Zauberer die Schritte erst lernen mussten, was einiges Chaos verursachte.

Gegen Ende dieser feuchtfröhlichen Feier wurde das Brautpaar schließlich feierlich in ein Schlafgemach geführt. Ginny schrie vor Entzücken auf (sie hatte eindeutig zu viel Sekt getrunken), als sie das rosa Himmelbett erspähte. Draco dagegen blieb mit entsetzter Mine in der Tür stehen.

„Das könnt ihr doch nicht mit mir machen. Oh Mann, ich hab ja alles mitgemacht aber das!"

Ron beobachtete mit sichtliche Freude Draco, der zweifelnd zwischen der strahlenden Ginny (immerhin wurden bei ihrem anblickt seine Gesichtszüge ein wenig weicher), dem riesigen rosa Bett und dem anderen pink-blauem Mobiliar verzweifelt hin und her sah und sich nicht entscheiden konnte einzutreten. Doch mit Todesmut und Ginny fest fixierend beugte er sich seinem Schicksal und ging hinein.

Oh, diesen Zwillingen, die hier zweifelsfrei alles geplant hatten, würde er es schon noch zeigen! Schließlich war dies seine Hochzeit und bis jetzt waren ihre Späße ja noch irgendwie lustig gewesen, aber dieses Zimmer für seine, Draco Malfoys, Hochzeitsnacht, das ging zu weit.

Draco haderte noch eine ganze Weile mit seinem Schicksal während sich Ginny fröhlich singend im Bad für die Nacht zurechtmachte. Draco war im Gegensatz zu ihr schon längst fertig. Er war zwar um einiges eitler als sie, aber auch der glorreicher Entwickler revolutionärer neuer Zaubersprüche, die es ihm erlaubten, in Windeseile perfekt gestylt und sauber zu sein. Das Teilen dieses Wissens mit den Wesley-Brüdern hatte ihm sogar deren Anerkennung gebracht, auch wenn sie ihm immer noch nicht vollständig trauten.

Endlich war sogar Ginny fertig. Sie sah großartig aus, in diesem hauchdünnem Negligee und duftete verdammt gut nach Rosen. Ihr Auftritt machte schon fast dieses scheußliche Zimmer wett. Gemeinsam ließen sie sich in die rosa-goldnen Kissen sinken, bereit die Nacht der Nächte zu erleben (auch wenn es doch nicht das erste Mal war).

Noch bevor etwas passieren konnte, machte es wieder einmal _Plopp_. Erschreckt sahen sich beide um. Um sie herum war Meer. Sie schwammen auf einem Floss, in einem gemütlichem – diesmal weißem – Himmelbett liegend. An ihrem Fußende lag eine kleine Nachricht.

_Hallo ihr beide,_

_falls ihr euch wundert, wo ihr seid, ihr befindet euch auf dem direktem Weg in die Flitterwochen. Da ihr erst am Nachmittag ankommt, bleibt euch genügend Zeit auszuschlafen. Essen und trinken ist am Ende des Floßes in einem Korb untergebracht. _

_Viel Spaß in den Flitterwochen._

„Wer zum Teufel hat das geschrieben?", fragte Draco gähnend.

„Das weis ich auch nicht, aber ist das hier nicht traumhaft, Draco?" Ginny sah ihren Ehemann liebevoll an. Er hatte ihre letzten Worte gar nicht mehr gehört und war glücklich an seine Ehefrau gekuschelt eingeschlafen. Ginny lag noch eine ganze Weile wach und sah zu wie die Sonne schon aufging.

Ende


End file.
